New Year's Eve
by louilou81
Summary: A little bit of festive MSR fluff.
1. Chapter 1

This story has been buzzing round my head since the festive season and I had to write it down so I thought I'd share it with you. Sorry I'm not as good a writer as I'd like to be but I hope you like it.

* * *

It was New Year's Eve and Scully was sitting on the sofa all alone in floods of tears. It took a lot to make Scully cry but the chink in her armour was the film she was currently watching.

Although she'd watched it countless times the old black and white movie managed to turn her into a blubbering mess every time without fail. Suddenly there is a knock at the door.

Scully wiped her eyes and opened the door to find Mulder standing there holding a bottle of wine.

"Mulder - hi! Aren't you supposed to be at the Gunmen's?" asked Scully as she let Mulder into her apartment.

"Frohike's got chicken pox so they're on lockdown until he's no longer contagious - Scully are you ok?" Replied Mulder noticing she had been crying.

"I'm fine; I was just watching an old movie." Said Scully blushing as she indicated towards the TV where the credits were starting to roll. Mulder looked over towards to TV and nodded.

"So I was thinking if you've not got any plans tonight I'd share this with you" said Mulder as he waved the bottle he was holding "and see in the New Year together. You didn't have any plans did you?

"Apart from spending the evening with Messrs. Pinot and Grigio whilst watching Dick Clark do the countdown I had no other plans."

"Well how about you open this" said Mulder handing the bottle to Scully "and I'll order the take away? How does Chinese sound?"

"Sounds good to me" replied Scully as she headed towards the kitchen.

-oOo-

A little while later Mulder and Scully are sitting on the sofa drinking wine with the empty take away cartons spread across the coffee table and Scully is telling Mulder a story about her prom night.

"So there we are at two o'clock in the morning, me and my moire taffeta dress and Marcus in whatever the hell it was he was wearing with a Kelly green cummerbund on it. Anyway, so, I know that Marcus is thinking that it's now or never and I'm thinking what is that siren I hear getting louder? It turns out it was the fire department. My friend Sylvia and her idiot prom date had built this campfire that went totally out of control and so we all had to ride back on the fire truck!" said Scully laughing.

Mulder laughed shaking his head. "I can't believe you've never told me this before" he said before sipping his wine.

"Well I did once but it turns out it wasn't you." Replied Scully blushing.

"Van Blundht?" Asked Mulder as Scully nodded also sipping her wine.

"Actually how do I know you are really you and not some imposter?" Scully said smiling with a glint in her eye. "What's my Social Security Number?"

"215-763-2849" replied Mulder with a goofy grin.

I don't know whether to be impressed by the fact you've remembered it or shocked at the amount of times you've had to recite it" laughed Scully.

"Your turn to tell me about your prom night" said Scully taking another sip of her wine.

"Well my prom was not as action packed I'm afraid" said Mulder. "Lucy Sanford was my 12th grade love of my life and my prom date - Well she was until she promptly dumped me for Jake Buchannan the class heartthrob at the end of the night."

"What happed?" asked Scully as she drank her wine.

"Lucy was the prettiest girl in the year and I thought I was the luckiest guy on the planet when she agreed to be my date." Mused Mulder. "It turns out she only said yes as part of a dare."

"I always thought you would've been Mr popular at high school and have the girls swooning over you." Said Scully looking into her wine glass.

"You couldn't have been further from the truth Scully. Believed it or not I was the spotty class geek with braces."

"What Fox Mulder was a loner?!" Scully replied looking up at Mulder with a smirk on her face.

"I wouldn't go that far, I had a few friends, having the name Fox didn't help much though." replied Mulder as he took a sip of his wine.

"I've always wondered why you didn't use your middle name if you hate your Christian name so much?"

"I don't know" shrugged Mulder "I suppose the name William reminded me of my father I so decided to call myself Mulder." Scully nodded in agreeance.

"Scully do you ever mind me calling you Scully and not Dana?" asked Mulder as he topped up their wine glasses.

"When I was first assigned to work with you I must admit I did find it a bit weird but now it doesn't bother me."

The room goes into a comfortable silence as the agents contemplate their past as they watch Dick Clark's broadcast.

"Oooh" Scully suddenly said putting her wine glass on the table just as the countdown to the New Year begins on the TV.

"You ok?" asked Mulder as he looked at Scully who had her fingers over her eye.

"I think I've got an eyelash in my eye."

"Here let me take a look" said Mulder as he put his wine glass on the coffee table before moving towards Scully and gently holding her face. "Got it" said Mulder smiling as he triumphantly held up the eyelash on his finger. "Make a wish Scully" he asked bringing his finger in front of her face so she could blow it away.

As Scully blew the eyelash off Mulder's finger the New Year countdown reached one. Feeling slightly tipsy from the wine Mulder closed the gap between them and kissed Scully tenderly on the lips. Scully was tense for a second, shocked that her wish had come true before responding to Mulder's kiss and kissing him back.

After what seems like an eternity they pulled apart and looked at each other and smiled.

"Happy New Year, Scully", "Happy New Year, Mulder" replied Scully before closing the gap again and kissing Mulder.

The kiss deepened and before long their hands had started to roam around each other bodies. Still frantically kissing Scully stood up and coaxed Mulder toward the bedroom.

"Are you sure?" asked Mulder, "yes" replied Scully neither of them breaking the kiss as they headed toward the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Scully slowly woke and was suddenly aware there of the arm draped around her waist. As she looked towards the person lying beside her she remembered last events and smiled at Mulder softly snoring. He looks so peaceful lying there. She studied his face for a moment before nature called and she reluctantly lifted Mulder's arm from her waist as she slipped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom taking her dressing gown and pyjamas with her.

_-oOo-_

As Mulder woke for a second he wondered where he was. As he lifted his head and looked around the room he recognised Scully's bedroom furniture and their clothes strew across the floor, then he remembered what happened last night. Mulder lay back down and smiled to himself before locating his boxes and t-shirt and heading out towards the kitchen.

-oOo-

"Blimey did we really drink all that last night?!" exclaimed Mulder as he walked into the kitchen to find Scully carrying the empty wine bottles though from the lounge.

"Afraid so. How's your head?" asked Scully as she placed the bottles in the recycling box.

"It's been better but nothing a cup of strong coffee won't fix. How about you?" said Mulder as he poured himself a cup of coffee from the cafetiere Scully had prepared.

"I feel like a pneumatic drill has gone off in my head. Hopefully the painkillers I've just taken will kick in soon."

"Sooo last night…." Mulder finally asked tentatively before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yes" said Scully coyly looking up at him as she hugged her coffee in her hands "Mulder where do we go from here?"

"Well it depends, was it a one night drunk friends with benefits thing or something more?"

"Mulder this serious" said Scully with a raised eyebrow.

"I know it is and that was a straight question" replied Mulder straight-faced.

"Mulder I'm not the kind of person who leaps into bed with anyone."

"Scully I know you're not. So….I guess….do….what I'm trying to say is if you wanted to make a go of whatever this is I'd like that. Unless that's not what you want in that case I'd respect your decision" said Mulder blushing slightly as he stared at the ground not able to look at Scully.

When Scully didn't reply Mulder looked up and saw Scully was wide eyed and speechless. "Do you really feel that way?" Scully finally said in a barely audible voice.

"Scully I've been in love with you from the moment you walked into the office" replied Mulder with a gentle smile as he put his hands on her shoulders. "And tell me if I'm wrong but you feel the same way don't you? He said in a soft tone as he rubbed his hand up and down her shoulders.

"Yes more than anything, but..."said Scully scanning Mulder's eyes.

"But what Scully?" asked Mulder closing the gap between them now he knew Scully had let her walls down.

"Mulder you know the Bureau's policy on relationships in the workplace" said Scully as she put her hand on Mulder's chest.

"Everyone already assumes we been dating for years and besides if Skinner thought it was affecting our work he would have raised the issue with us both by now said Mulder. Scully said nothing but just shrugged in agreeance. "Come on Scully after all we've been through don't you think we deserve a little happiness?" Mulder asked as he lifted Scully's chin so he could look her in the eye.

"I suppose you're right" replied Scully with a small smile "but we must remain professional at work at all times so no funny business."

"Aww Scully I was kinda hoping we could get better acquainted with my desk" said Mulder winking as he put his arms round Scully's waist and brought her in for a cuddle.

"I mean it Mulder" replied Scully sternly as she looked him directly in the eye before relenting and kissing him on the lips.

* * *

I'm not sure whether to leave the story there or continue. What do you think?


End file.
